


Definitely Maybe

by heroesfan101



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Winter, kpop, winter drabbles, wonho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroesfan101/pseuds/heroesfan101
Summary: You're finally home for winter break as your semester ended early. The excitement is in the air for the holiday season, but there's one thing you're not looking forward to: seeing your ex. Will you avoid him or does fate have other plans?
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Reader
Kudos: 18
Collections: Monsta X Winter Collection 2019





	Definitely Maybe

A sigh escapes your lips as you manage to bring your bags inside your childhood home. You were finally back home, getting ready for the holiday season and sticking to those family traditions. What you hadn’t been looking forward to was seeing him. You assumed he would be home but maybe if you were lucky you wouldn’t bump into the guy. No need to relive the regrets. But of course, fate had something else planned. 

“Y/N, we have company! Wonho just came home.” Your mom exclaimed excitedly, causing your head to snap in his direction. He looked like your ex but he looked different. Wonho was skinnier when he left for college, but the man in front of you was definitely more built and sturdy. But that bright smile never changed, even though it was a tad sheepish as his gaze met yours.

“Ah don’t act like strangers!” His mom encourages as he gets up to give you a hug on her wish. He gives you sympathetic eyes knowing no matter how many times he tells his mom you both broke up she wouldn’t accept it because “true love prevails in the end.'' Not wanting to upset either parent, you both hug and you can’t help but feel that spark but choose to ignore it.

“It’s good to see you Y/N. You look well.” He smiles softly, being the sweet and polite Wonho from before. You nod kindly, “So do you. I can tell the gym is your second home.” At that he laughs, admitting it’s completely true. You both make idle chit chat until you’re both sure the eyes of both mothers are off you. Hearing the oven timer ring in the kitchen, your mother is taken out of her conversation.

“Y/N can you take the cookies out of the oven for me please?” She asks and you head into the kitchen. As soon as the mothers spark up their conversation, Wonho slides into the kitchen with you with a hand on his neck.

“Sorry about that. I tried to tell her but you know how parents are.” He says quietly so they couldn’t pick up on it in the other room. You sigh as you take out the fresh sugar cookies and set them down on top of the stove.

“I suppose it can’t be helped.” You answer before you start thinking back to the old days. See, Wonho and you dated through your last two years of high school after being friends since the middle school days. And if someone goes through middle school with you, that’s true dedication. You two were close, especially with him living down the block and your mothers being close friends. The transition to boyfriend and girlfriend had been pretty natural. He was always so sweet and caring and with your sense of humor and friendliness things just fit so well. 

But then came college. Not only were you both going to different universities, but you both were a good three hours apart which meant you had limited time to meet. At first things were okay, video calls and voice notes being a frequent thing. But then your schedules became packed with classes and friends to the point you both agreed it wasn’t worth it to put all the pressure on each other. 

And so you broke up. Even though it was mutual, it still hurt sometimes and left you on unfamiliar ground. Were you both still friends? Do you convince your families that matchmaking was unnecessary? 

“Hey there. Earth to Y/N.” He chuckled, waving his hand in front of your face. You blinked, the smiley boy in front of you coming back into focus. You smile shyly, “Sorry about that. You know how much I love the smell of fresh cookies.” He nods in remembrance, thinking about one of your first few dates were baking cookies. 

“Yeah those were the good days.” Wonho smiles fondly, his eyes catching your own in a trance. You felt that familiar spark yet again but luckily your mother was there to break it as she entered the kitchen. 

“Oh they should be good now. Would you like some cookies?” She smiles as Wonho tries to deny the cookies unsuccessfully. You take the chance to slip out of the kitchen while you still can. Feeling the slight increase in your heart, you quickly bring your things up to your room. Flopping onto your bed, you look up at the ceiling, shaking your head. There was no way you could let Wonho come back into your heart again only for things to fall through. But that would be easier said than done and fate loved to laugh at you.

Within the week, you had seen Wonho pop up everyday. The first time was at the grocery store, picking up a few things for your mom. He had been there to carry the groceries to his car and given you a ride home so you didn’t have to take the bus. The next time was at the mall. You were going to do some Christmas shopping and ran into him at the beauty shop picking up some skin care products. You had to laugh at the irony of seeing him back to back like this as your mind went back to innocent sleepovers watching movies and doing face masks. 

The third time was purely a coincidence as you were sitting in your favorite coffee shop, sipping on a latte and watching the people go by full of holiday cheer. You had just finished your latte when another appeared in front of him and your former love with it. His face was tinged pink as you saw he had his own iced Americano in hand. Wonho takes a seat next to you slowly with a bit of caution.

“I don’t mean to make it seem like I’m following you. I stopped in for a coffee and saw you there. I’m glad your order hasn’t changed.” Wonho joked lightly, growing in confidence with every moment. Seeing your smile definitely helped too. 

“I mean it’s a small town, I shouldn’t be surprised.” You agree bashfully, taking a sip of the latte and humming at the sweet taste. The air changes to something slightly more tense as the next words escape from Wonho’s mouth.

“Y/N I’ve been meaning to get this off my chest. I know we broke up because of distance but I still think a lot about you. I want to get back together.” He states, eyes full of intent while yours widen with surprise. The idea quickly runs through your head and you feel that spark yet again, bubbling up in your chest and threatening to explode but you remind yourself of the reality and suppress it. 

“I mean, that would be great Wonho but we couldn’t make it work before. Why would it work this time?” You ask, trying to attack this with logic. His eyes show a glimmer of hope as he responds, “Well I decided that I want to major in exercise science and become a trainer. Turns out, your school is the best in the country and so I’m transferring there next semester.” Wonho studies your reaction, taking in your wide eyes and mouth slightly agape. What he doesn’t see is how fast your heart is beating. It could actually work.

“I know it was a lot to take in but just think about it yeah?” He asks, giving you a kind smile before giving you a light tap on the hand and a wave goodbye before he heads out. Your mind wanders back and forth, weighing the pros and cons of getting back together. Technically, the distance was the only issue but what if things still didn’t work out? Would you still be able to be friends? 

You continued to think about it throughout the night. The only thoughts that crossed your mind were the countless memories you had with Wonho. Cute dates with plenty of laughs. Of course there were arguments, but you always worked it out. Plus it seemed like it didn’t make a difference to your families anyway. 

The next morning, you take a deep breath and decide you won’t leave it up to chance to run into Wonho. You walk over to his house and knock on the door. You feel your heart ready to burst as you hear footsteps approaching the door and the creak as it opens. Wonho appears with a black hoodie and shorts, looking surprised as he sees you at the door.

“Oh hey Y/N. What’s up?” He asks, trying to keep it casual and keep the hope out of his tone. The words can’t escape your lips before you bring your hands to his cheeks and pull him in for a soft kiss. Just like old times, you both comfortably slipped into the routine just like old times, lips sliding across each other with ease.

“I missed you so much. I want to try.” You whisper, resting your forehead against his. Wonho chuckles, “I missed you too and I can’t wait.”


End file.
